Love is in the Air: Bells are Ringing
by Redlamp and Nelsoph
Summary: Can you smell it? Love is in the air! Oh wait february has passed already. Oh well better late than never! A collection of one-shots of our favourite shippings geting married!


RedLamp: Hello my fellow light bulbs and Nelsoph's readers! This is our

new story, called "Love is in the Air: Bells are Ringing" it is a marriage thingy, and guess what WE ARE IN IT!

Nelsoph: Well i don't wan-

RedLamp: NO! TOO BAD SUCK IT UP!

Nelsoph: Fine, but I'm saying the disclaimer.

Redlamp: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Ha!

Nelsoph: -_- I despise you

WARNING: Short chapters and lots of fluff! Sort of...

Rated T for language,violence and romance.

* * *

"Omg and then he was like I love you, and then I was all like, I love you too!" a petite bluenette said. "Wow Dawn, you need stop talking like that" her best friend, May, complained.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend to brag about!" Dawn bragged. "Whatever! I don't need a boyfriend right now! And I certainly don't need a guy who cheats on me every other day" May exclaimed. "Lucas cheated on me only 3 times! And plus he didn't mean it! Girls are just attracted to him!" Dawn said in a harsh tone. "And also for a fact, I know that you have a major crush on Drew!" Dawn finished.

And with that May hung up the phone.

"Wow what a kill joy." The bluenette said as she rolled her eyes "Better call up Lucas and see what he's up to"

It rang and rang but there was no answer. "Probably just busy or something" she murmured to herself. Bu inside herself she knew what he was really doing, sucking on another girl's face. She frowned at this thought.

"Well Dawn stop frowning because we know he is cheating on you and we will now pair you up with a man that loves you!" A mysterious voice said. Then a knock came from her door and she hesitantly opened revealing two girls about her height. One was asian and the other was german. [**A/N: This is where we appear! xD] **

"Who the hell-" The bluenette was interrupted by the asian. "We are RedLamp and Nelsoph!" Dawn gave them a confusing look, then RedLamp explained more. "We are here to make you happy!" The two said excitedly with a tad of creepy in their voice.

"Also we found a new boo for you! That will love you forever and ever!" Nelsoph exclaimed bringing in a purple-headed man.

"Aw hell nah! I don't like Paul and also I have a boyfriend! And how did you guys even get in my house?!" Dawn said in a daze of confusion. "I was wondering the same thing when they broke into my house except I don't have a girlfriend, and I wonder why they paired me up with such a troublesome girl" Paul murmured. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Dawn said furiously.

"Okay break it up break it up! Save it for the honey moon!" Nelsoph said splitting then apart from each other.

Both, Dawn and Paul, deadpanned.

"Well to answer your questions: Dawn WILL love Paul and Paul WILL love Dawn and you two will get married before sunset" RedLamp said cheerily. "And about Lucas... He kind of doesn't exist anymore... Like you won't see him ever again because..." Nelsoph explained "HE FRIKKIN DIED! I NEVER LIKED HIM GODAMMIT! STAHP BEING AROUND THE BUSH!" RedLamp said getting impatient. "Relax. I was getting to that. But yes we sort of killed him because he was getting in the way and was getting in the way of everyone" Nelsoph smiled creepily.

"U-uh um but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to get married to Paul!" Dawn pointed out."Well maybe we can get that sorted out after you try on your new wedding dress!" Nelsoph said pulling a wedding dress out of nowhere and handing it to Dawn. "W-w-wait. Paul shouldn't be here when she is changing" RedLamp said as she was taking Paul downstairs.

_(Downstairs with Paul)_

"Sooo Paul, do you like Dawn ?" RedLamp asked.

"No" he replied in a monotone.

"Oh... Well most of our readers agree that we need more ikarishipping so we put your love story first" Redlamp explained

"Wait, what readers?" Paul said confused.

"Oh nothing I am just some crazy llama..."

"U-uh umm sure"

_(100 minutes later/ 1hr and 40 minutes later)_

Dawn walked down the stairs prepped with beauty and confidence. "Let's go get married Paul!" Dawn said cheerily and dragging Paul out of the door with her

"Nelsoph... What did you do?" Redlamp asked.

"Oh you know a simple 'do what i say or i will kill you' face. She responded.

"But both of them still don't truly love each other-" Redlamp was interrupted by Nelsoph slapping her across the face. "DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! THEY WILL GET TOGETHER!" Nelsoph exclaimed as she shook RedLamp back and forth.

"Bitch I know that!" I was just adding dramatic effect" Redlamp asked as she rubbed her. "Aww thank for calling me a bitch you bitch." Nelsoph cheered happily and the two high fived each other to follow Dawn and Paul. **[A/N: Honestly this our friendship we can call each other bitches and then move on with out daily lives and pretended that nothing happened]**

_Approximately 10 minutes later at the chapel. _

"You know you can't marry two people if they aren't in love" Paul complained.

"That can be arranged" Nelsoph smirked evilly. Then with a snap of her fingers an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Dawn and Paul right in the butt.

"W-what did you do?" Dawn panicked trying to pull the arrow out of her butt sounding a bit tipsy.

"Eh, just some cupid arrows. Don't worry it will be over in 3,2,1" Nelsoph timed as she looked at her wrist watch. When she counted down to zero, Dawn and Paul were ogling over each other.

"Ok, ok. Again save it for the honeymoon." Nelsoph said breaking them apart.

_(Ok imma skip to the part when the wedding really starts) _

Dawn walked down the isle, her beautiful white wedding dress flowed down with her. Sadly RedLamp and Nelsoph forgot about the parents for both, Paul and Dawn so they forgot to transport them to the chapel.

When she reached Paul she took one glance at the people watching her get married at the age of 18, when she hasn't even finished high school yet, and doesn't even have job... Anyways...

All her friends were there like: May,Drew,Leaf,Gary,Misty, and Ash. And Redlamp and Nelsoph were in the front row giving them a thumbs up!

They were all here supporting their friends even though inside they were scared (except for Redlamp and Nelsoph) because: A. They didn't know how they got there in the first place. B. They didn't know how they were changed out of their casual clothing and into formal clothing. And, C. They knew that Paul and Dawn hated each others guts... But maybe it was something other than hating each others guts, maybe they just wanted to get each others attention...MOVING ON!

But they just went along with it to support their friends.

_(Okay ladadad ladada, other important crap for the wedding and... Tada we are the I now pronounce you man and wife part!)_

"Do you Dawn Berlitz take Paul Shinji to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The justice of peace asked aloud.

"I do" she responded

"Do you Paul Shinji take Dawn Berlitz to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Eh why not" Paul gave out a small chuckle and the crowd laughed at this.

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!" The justice of peace looked at both of then with a smile. "You may kiss the bride"

And the two leaned and pressed their lips together. They truly were meant for each other as you can tell by the way their lips fit together like a puzzle piece.

Everyone clapped and moved to the building beside the chapel for the reception.

_(At the reception... Where else do you think the next scene would be, Gosh)_

It is now at the part where the bride and groom have their dance and at one table Redlamp and Nelsoph are creepily trying to get to know Gary and Leaf better.

"So are you guys dating yet?" RedLamp and Nelsoph asked excitedly,

"WHAT?! NO WE ARE NOT DATING!" Gary and Leaf said in unison.

"Don't worry you two will be together because oldrivalshipping is next!" RedLamp shouted out a bit too loud.

"What?! My old rival is shitting on me?" Gary turned his head and looked for Ash and gave him a questioning look. Ash only gave him a confused look in response.

"No, no, no. OLDRIVALSHIPPING. It is the pairing between Gary Oak and Leaf Green. A lot of people ship it but the rival pairings are luckyshipping and feelingshipping." Redlamp explained.

"Wha?" They both asked in unison.

"You two get married in the next chapter" Nelsoph saying it slowly like she was explaining it to an idiot.

"What chapter?" Leaf asked.

"OH NEVER MIND!" RedLamp and Nelsoph exclaimed.

"So wait Leafy and I are getting married, huh" Gary said raising his eyebrows at Leaf and moving his hand down Leaf's back which she quickly swatted away.

"GARY! Save it for the honeymoon. And don't worry there'll be lots of that, if you know what I mean." Redlamp said playfully elbowing him in the stomach and raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Eew. You guys are nasty" Leaf and Nelsoph said.

"Well whateva we can still partay-" Leaf was cut off by the reception doors loudly opening.

They revealed a man heavily breathing covered in blood and dirt.

"What... The... Hell... Is..Going... On" the mysterious man had a frustrated look on him.

"LUCAS?" Dawn exclaimed

"OH EMM GEE DRAMA BOMB" Redlamp and Nelsoph said in unison.

"Oh mah glob" *snap* "oh mah oh mah glob" *snap*

"I thought you got rid of him Nelsoph" The asian asked her friend.

"Ya i thought so too. I'll just get rid of him now." Nelsoph snapped her fingers and bunch of unicorns stabbed him with ther horns and carried him off to a secret place ...

"Yay... I am bursting with joy on how well this went!" Paul said in a monotone.

* * *

OKAY GUYS! That's it for this chapter! I tried not to put ourselves in it but after a month of soccer practice and homework shoved down our throats i think we deserved just a bit of pride in our work dont cha think?

Anyways review and the oldrivalshipping marriage thingy will be posted up soon!

Also we will be making a collection of one-shots and drabbles full of yaoi and yuri shippings for the gay parade coming up soon in like a month. We live in canada so we have these kind of stuff every once in a while!

We support gays so deal with it!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

And hope you enjoyed!

RedLamp

[R] ^_^ [L]


End file.
